


And the Dam Breaks

by incipimus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, theyre both clean ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipimus/pseuds/incipimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time is hard and fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Dam Breaks

They crash together as soon as they make it through the door, hands desperately scrabbling at each other's clothes and clumsily shimmying out of pants and Jim hears Sherlock laughing a little, feels the vibrations travel through him as he presses Sherlock against the nearest wall. His hands tangle in Sherlock's curly hair and he pulls on the silky strands, scratches Sherlock's scalp lightly, drinks in Sherlock's little gasps.

“Let's go to the couch,” the taller man pulls away just long enough to speak, and then he grabs Jim's hand and leads him right to the living room even though this is Jim's flat and he's pretty sure Sherlock has never been here before.

He falls on top of Sherlock and hesitates, staring down at the beautiful man spread below him, all blown pupils, lips gleaming, chest heaving. This is the farthest they've ever gone and he doesn't want to push Sherlock's limits but the detective is pulling at him impatiently so Jim rolls his hips just once to test the waters and they're both moaning, Sherlock's head thrown back and Jim's fingers clawing down Sherlock's arched back.

He fishes out his lube and slicks up his fingers and Sherlock is watching with wide eyes but he doesn't protest so Jim carefully spreads Sherlock's legs and gently circles Sherlock's puckered hole.

“Is this okay?” he manages to ask between pants, and when the other man nods he leans down for another kiss while worming one finger in, and then another, and Sherlock pulls Jim into a tight hug and keeps making these delicious noises against Jim's throat. Jim feels sharp nails drawn down his back when he suddenly scissors his lover open. Sherlock keeps moaning nonstop and Jim crashes their mouths together to shut him up while he coats his cock in lube and lines himself up, head pushing right at the entrance to Sherlock's delicious heat and he struggles to hold himself back.

“Is this okay?” he asks again against Sherlock's swollen lips, and Sherlock growls impatiently, pushes himself down on Jim's cock all the way to the hilt and Jim literally chokes, collapses on Sherlock's chest and takes a moment to collect himself because Sherlock is warm and tight and pulsing and it's shorting out all of Jim's senses. “Sherlock,” he breathes, “Sherlocksherlocksherlock,” and then he's moving in and out and his entire world narrows down to just this, just the warm wetslideslick and Sherlock's legs clamped tight around him, his ankles interlocking at Jim's back and Sherlock's hands, those beautiful violinist hands entangled in his hair and keeping Jim's lips locked perfectly with his so that Jim forgets to breathe. Jim braces himself against the couch cushions while he pistons in and out and his other hand comes up to wrap around Sherlock's neglected cock. It's hard as rock and there are delicate veins standing out along the sides and Jim stares at it, mesmerized, twisting his wrist when he gets to its head to draw out Sherlock's moans.

Sherlock pulls his attention back by bearing down, hard, on Jim's cock so that Jim sees stars and then Jim is picking up the pace, slicked hand moving faster to match. Sherlock's hands let go of Jim's hair and instead go to Jim's shoulders. Sherlock is crying out Jim's name and it makes Jim heady with arousal. Their eyes lock and Jim drowns in the dark pupils that are so dilated he can barely see the electric blue of Sherlock's irises.

Every point of contact with Sherlock is a million stars sparking under his skin and he looks down as Sherlock clenches his eyes shut and lets out his loudest moan yet and he thinks he can stay like this forever and be happy and it strikes him that he's in love with this amazing, perfect man, this marvelous gift sent from above who is like a puzzle piece that slides into place perfectly against Jim.

The realization makes him clutch Sherlock tighter, makes him sob into Sherlock's perfect smooth skin while he draws out his next thrust, savoring the perfect slide and pressing messy kisses onto any place he can reach.

“James,” Sherlock says, his throat and chest vibrating and it makes Jim impossibly harder and he pants and laps at the sweat that gleams in the hollow of Sherlock's collarbones. “James, I'm--” Sherlock breaks off in a strangled gasp and claws down Jim's back and kisses any part of Jim's face he can reach, eyelids and nose and mouth and forehead before reaching to the side to worry Jim's earlobes between his teeth.

“Oh, god, I love you,” Jim whispers, just as Sherlock cries out, again, and everything blurs together and his vision is starting to blur at the edges and a fire ignites deep in his gut. He can distantly feel warm spurts of come landing on his stomach, Sherlock's cock pulsing in his hands, ass clenching sporadically, and then Jim's falling over the edge harder and faster than he ever has before.

He thinks he may have screamed but he doesn't know for sure because he's floating hundreds of miles above earth.

He comes to a while (seconds? Minutes?) later, sprawled on Sherlock's chest and in a drying, uncomfortable mess. Sherlock is running his fingers through Jim's hair and Jim sighs contentedly, gently removing his spent cock and doing his best to wipe the come off of the sofa.

He expects the silence to be awkward but it's not, it's something else that he can't quite place and he's about to roll off of Sherlock to get them wet towels but Sherlock's arms slide into place behind Jim's back and rub soothingly up and down and Jim allows himself to lie back down, snuggling into Sherlock's side and tracing little circles on Sherlock's arm like an infatuated schoolgirl.

He wants to confess his love again, wants to scream it to the heavens but he doesn't know how Sherlock feels and honestly he's frightened, so he bottles up the feeling and asks, “Was it okay?”

Sherlock hums and pulls Jim in closer, noses along his hairline and says, “Yes, more than okay,” in his deep sleepy voice and Jim releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“And you don't have to worry,” Sherlock adds, and before Jim can ask what he means Sherlock is carefully bringing their lips back together and this time their kiss is soft and slow.

“I love you too,” Sherlock whispers against his lips and Jim feels the floodgates inside him open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! Sorry if they're ooc--I havent watched the show in a while


End file.
